1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation tool, and more particularly to an installation tool including a number of driving shanks selectively or changeably attached to a driving mandrel for changeably engaging with different helical coil inserts having different outer or inner diameters and for installing the different helical coil inserts in the tapped holes or screw holes formed in the work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the screw holes formed in the work pieces are provided for engaging with screws or bolts or the other fasteners, and will be broken or damaged after use, such that the screws or bolts or the other fasteners may not be suitably engaged with the screw holes of the work pieces.
A helical coil insert has been developed and provided for engaging into the tapped holes or the damaged screw holes of the work piece for threading or engaging with the other screws or bolts or the other fasteners.
An installation tool has also been developed and provided for engaging with the helical coil inserts and for forcing and installing the helical coil inserts into the tapped holes or the damaged screw holes of the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,270 to Czarnowski, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,959 to Czarnowski disclose two of the typical installation tools each comprising an elongate threaded mandrel for engaging with the helical coil inserts and for forcing and installing the helical coil inserts into the tapped holes or the damaged screw holes of the work pieces.
However, the elongate threaded mandrel includes a predetermined outer diameter that may only be used for engaging with a helical coil insert also having the predetermined inner diameter, but may not be used for engaging with the other helical coil inserts, such that the user has to spend a lot of money to purchase a number of different installation tools having different driving shanks for engaging with different helical coil inserts having different outer or inner diameters.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional installation tools for installing the helical coil inserts.